Take my breath away
by iloserlikeme
Summary: Quinn está viviendo en Nueva York con su compañera de piso Charlie y trabajando en una cafetería musical en un barrio de la ciudad. Una noche, mientran buscan gente para que actúe, aparece la antigua compañera de Quinn, Santana López, dispuesta a triunfar en el mundo del espectaculo... ¿Y tal vez en algo más?


**Cap. 1; Endless ocean of no shame.**

- Ven – me susurró, sonriendo.

La luz que entraba en la habitación hacia que su pelo oscuro fuese todavía más mágico, más envolvente. Me acercé a ella. Me pasó su brazo con mi hombro y noté como nuestras pieles se rozaban otra vez más. Le sonreí con una de mis más dulces sonrisas, haciendo coincidir nuestras miradas. Puse mi mano por debajo de las sábanas y acaricié cada centímetro de su piel una vez más, disfrutando de cada centímetro.

- Esto ha sido un error – le dije, aunque por alguna razón no podía parar de sonreír. La noche había sido perfecta, su error más perfecto después de Beth.

- ¿Y si ha sido un error porque sonríes tanto? – dijo la morena, mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Ya me había calado. Por alguna razón, nadie podía ocultarle nada a Santana, siempre sabía cuando estabas mintiendo o no. Eso era algo que yo no podía resistir, por eso me encantaba. Nos acercamos otra vez, mientras nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban cada vez más. Nos fundimos en un apasionado beso y volvimos a repetir todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero esta vez con el sol neoyorkino de testigo.

Miré el reloj de mi mesita. Marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana. ¡_Oh no! _Grité para mí misma. El trabajo empezaba a las diez, y todavía tenía que hacerme el desayuno, vestirme y coger dos taxis antes de llegar al Jazz Lounge, en lugar donde había conseguido trabajo. Me levanté de la cama con un salto, mientras cerraba las cortinas de la pequeña ventana de mi cuarto. Escuché el dulce aroma del café recién hecho, así que supuse que mi compañera de piso me había esperado para irnos juntas a trabajar. Me puse mi batín de color morado rápidamente, deseando que Charlie no me odiase por tener que esperarme. Tuve mucha suerte de haber conocido a aquella chica, era la persona más dulce que podía existir sobre la tierra. Era súper atenta y siempre te preguntaba sobre tus problemas o simplemente te alegraba el día con alguna broma. Me hubiese gustado parecerme a ella, no ser tan cerrada y mezquina como a veces soy. Haber conocido a la rubia en el Jazz Lounge era una de las cosas más especiales y buenas que me habían pasado desde que había llegado a la ciudad de las luces. Todo era como un sueño. Me levantaba a las ocho todos los días, me iba a dar un paseo por el July Park con Berry, mi querida perrita y con Charlie; charlábamos de nuestras cosas, nos tomábamos algo de un puesto ambulante y después volvíamos a casa, nos duchábamos, nos arreglábamos y nos íbamos a trabajar al café. Cuando nos íbamos a comer, a las dos, solíamos ir a un Pizza Hut o a un McDonalds, aunque después estuviésemos una semana bromeando sobre las calorías y a cuantas ratas habrían matado para hacer las hamburguesas. Volvíamos al café a las cuatro, y nos preparábamos porque todos los días a partir de las nueve de la noche venían artistas libres a cantar sus canciones y a desear ser descubiertos por algún agente. Cerrábamos sobre las once, doce de la noche, nos íbamos a dormir y al día siguiente otra vez. Compartir piso con Charlie Day era lo más positivo de mi experiencia en Nueva York.

Salí de la habitación y pasé por el largo pasillo. Al pasar por el baño, vi un estuche que no me resultaba familiar. De repente, me acordé. Santana López. No era Charlie la que estaba haciendo aquel café, era la joven latina. _Oh no, no, no, no _repetí para mi misma, en el mismo tono que la vez anterior. Empujé con sigilo las puertas de la cocina, y allí estaba ella. Se había puesto el delantal de cocina de Charlie, y estaba haciendo unas deliciosas tazas de café.

- Bue-buenos días – dije, con vergüenza.

Santana se giró. Clavó sus oscuros ojos en mi, haciéndome derrumbarme, haciéndome temblar y sonreir al mismo tiempo.

- Buenos días Q. ¿Café? – me dijo amablemente, mientras me ofrecia sentarme en una de la sillas que teníamos en la cocina. Asentí tímidamente, y me senté en aquella silla. Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo, aunque no era del todo silencio ya que Santana estaba tarareando una canción. – ¿Recuerdas la canción? – me preguntó.

- Claro que la recuerdo - ¿cómo iba a olvidarla? Esa canción fue la que cantamos en el baile de nuestra graduación. Take my breath away, de Berlin. Y esa era la que Santana había cantado la noche anterior, haciendo que Quinn recordose todos aquellos sentimientos hacia la latina que había tenia que ocultar durante años. – Qué recuerdos, ¿qué será de todos ellos?

- Pues no lo sé – dijo Santana, dándome mi taza de café y sentándose enfrente de mí. – Bueno, para no mentir sí que lo sé. A ver… - empezó a decir – Sé que Berry está cantando en algún escenario de Broadway, con una obra llamada Chicago y creo que Mercedes está por ahí también. Mike está en Julliard y Britt también. Y ya está, no sé nada más de nadie. – terminó su enumeración y continuo bebiendo de su taza.

- Vaya, pues eso está… bien. – me moría de ganas de preguntarle sobre su relación con Brittany, sobre su estancia en Nueva York, sobre la universidad, sobre cómo llegó al Jazz… pero todo a su tiempo.

- Supongo que no pensabas que todo era un error, ¿verdad? – me preguntó, pillándome completamente desprevenida. Levantó la ceja al fijarse en el cuenco de Berry, que estaba al lado de mi silla. – Vaya, vaya, parece que la animadora por excelencia tiene a alguien muy presente…

- No, no, claro que no. La noche ha sido fantástica, pero creo que deberíamos habernos esperado algo más. Ehmm… Sí. – agaché la cabeza. No había contado con que Santana se fijaba en prácticamente todo, para después hablarte sobre ello. – Rachel me ayudó mucho a saber quien realmente soy y a hacerme más fuerte. Ella fue la que me guió cuando llegué aquí y aunque ahora haya perdido contacto con ella la sigo teniendo presente. No en ese ámbito, Santana. – le aclaré.

- Bien, bien. Todo correcto. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu trabajo? – me preguntó, mirándome ladinamente.

- Sí, estaría bien, gracias – dije tras un largo suspiro.

Santana se levantó de su silla, dejó ambas tazas en la encimera y se acercó a mí. Me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras se iba lentamente y salía de la cocina. Sonreí como una boba al verla irse. Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me vestí y me arreglé en 15 minutos, me puse uno de mis vestidos vaqueros preferidos y unos zapatos de plataforma verdes que me encantaban. El lazo verde que me puse en el pelo combinaba a la perfección. Cogí mi bolso y me dirigí al salón, donde Santana me esperaba.

- Veo que nos tienes a todos presentes, en general. – observó. Estaba mirando algunas de las fotos que tenia encima del mueble de la televisión. Una de Britt, Santana, Rachel y yo en Navidades, otra de todo el Glee Club, una con Beth, Shelby y Puckerman y otra con Charlie. – Sales genial en todas, Fabray. – me dijo sonriéndome.

- Gracias, tu también, López – le dije sonriendo.

Me cogió de la mano y ambas dejamos el piso, bajamos las escaleras y entramos al coche de Santana, rumbo al café después de una noche fantástica en todos los sentidos.


End file.
